Cita Doble
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Kendall le pregunta a James y a Katie si loa acompañarian como chaperones en su cita con Jo, solo que las cosas no salen muy bien en la cita... y ademas un apuesta los pone en una situación muy poco cómoda.


**Cita Doble**

**Por: Science-Fantasy93**

**Traducido por: Google Traductor… :D ok no… por Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy Scott Fellows… creo que es obvio… jeje, así que no cree a Big Time Rush.**

**La historia es de Science-Fantasy93 y traduzco esta historia con completo permiso de la autora.**

**Advertencias: Rated T, por lenguaje fuerte e insinuaciones fuertes de sexo… (Inner: Jamas volverán a ver a Kendall y Jo de la misma manera… o.O huyan!) **

**Notas de autora… traductora?, mas abajito…**

* * *

**...**

Realmente odio cuando Kendall me pide favores. En serio lo odio. Debido a que siempre implica quedar atascado en alguno de sus estúpidos planes o en aspectos de su vida en los que realmente me gustaría no involucrarme.

Tomen el último favor que me pidió como ejemplo. El quiere que vaya con James a acompañarlo a él y a su novia Jo en una cita doble. Esta loco. Y es justo lo que le dije, después de que se acerco a hablar conmigo después de la cena.

-Hey Katie- dijo él mientras tocaba mi puerta y se auto invitaba a pasar- Necesito un favor.

Levante la vista hacia él.

-Blanquea tus cejas, tal vez así coincidan con el color de tu cabello.

-Hilarante Katie, que divertido…- respondió el con sumo sarcasmo.

-Se que lo fue. Como sea. ¿Qué necesitas?- dije mientras me acostaba en totalidad sobre mi cama.

-Necesito que tu y James me acompañen en una cita con Jo mañana por la noche.

-¿Por qué nos necesitas a James y a mí de chaperones? ¿Tomaste un voto de castidad o algo por el estilo?

-¡No! Es por ese tonto show de ella. Los productores no les agrada la idea de vernos salir, mucho menos quieren que parezca que dormimos juntos. Además ella no está segura de querer pasar la noche con alguien a quien no ve desde hace tres años. Así que por eso necesitamos que tu y James vengan con nosotros mañana por la noche.

-¿Para asegurarse de que no los atrapen en el coche?

-¡Sí! Así es.

Eso ni siquiera suena divertido en mi cabeza.

-¿Así que básicamente lo que quieres es mantener a tu pito dentro de tus pantalones y fuera de, bueno, ella?

Kendall arrugo su nariz. -¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cruda?

-En algún momento entre los doce y los dieciocho años.

-Tienes diecinueve.

-Lo que significa que te perdiste de al menos un año de mi torpeza.

-Ojala me lo hubiera perdido todo.

-Que mal por ti.

-Sí, sí. Como sea, ¿Lo harás?

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Pero, ¿quieres?

-¡No!

Hizo un mohín. -¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero terminar siendo envuelta como la chaperona en las citas de mi hermano mayor.

-De todos modos, James estará allí.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- el solo me sonrió- ¡Kendall!

-¿Qué? Te gusta James, es de conocimiento general.

-¡Baja la voz! No quiero que James te escuche.

-Seguro, porque tus sonrojos cada vez que lo vez sin camisa lo tienen sin cuidado.

-No te pongas sarcástico, no es mi culpa que él sea tan ridículamente sexy.

Kendall hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Sí, yo no necesitaba escuchar eso.

-Quiero decir- continúe ignorando su cara- si tan solo pudiera, oh- me estremecí- ir en estos precisos momentos y arrancarle toda la ropa.

-Y las cosas se volvieron más repugnantes…

-Y la forma es que sus trajes de baño se caen por sus caderas, si tan solo estuvieran un poco más abajo…

-¡Esta bien! ¡Basta ya!- grito mientras se ponía las manos sobre sus oídos- ¡No necesito es cuchar esto! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Me voy de aquí!- y salió corriendo de mi habitación mas rápido de lo que se dice **"Hasta nunca" **cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me reí. Era tan fácil hacerlo enloquecer.

Me eche sobre mis almohadas pensando. Yo no sería la acompañante de Kendall, aunque James estuviera allí. Yo me negué. Eso es… simplemente está mal.

¡Utilizando el sexo como excusa! Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo.

Finalmente me dormí, pero mis sueños estaban lejos de ser pacíficos

**James me puso sobre la cómoda. Sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cabello, y yo gimiendo sobre sus labios, pase mis manos sobre su pecho y su abdomen, tirando del dobladillo de su camiseta. Levantó los brazos, la subió hasta la altura de su cabeza y la arrojo a un lado. James sacó mi camiseta también, me tomo por mi cintura al descubierto, tomándome y dejando su toque sobre mi piel. Envolví mis piernas sobre su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia mí, para besarnos otra vez.**

**-Katie, te necesito- gimió sobre mi oído.**

**-Llévame- gemí de nuevo. Me levanto una vez más y me llevo a su cama. Suavemente dejo caer mi espalda sobre las almohadas y se subió encima de mí.**

**Me tiro hacia él para otro beso…**

Pueden imaginarse hacia donde se fue mi sueño.

Me desperté, empapada en sudor y otras ciertas sustancias. Mierda.

Mire mi reloj. 8:00 am. Bah, es demasiado temprano para despertarse un sábado por la mañana. Pero mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi mente corría a todo lo que daba. No había manera de que yo durmiera después de eso.

Me arrastre de la cama hasta el cuarto de baño, me cepille los dientes, me lave la cara y fui a la cocina para ver que había de comer.

Rápidamente encuentro la leche, una caja de cereal y me siento en la mesa con mi desayuno. No podía concentrarme en mi comida. Mi mente seguía regresando al sueño, tan caliente… tanto vapor… entonces… wow.

Finalmente me las arregle para terminar mi cereal, y regrese al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Saque mis pantalones y mi top de la pijama y justo cuando cerré la cortina de la regadera, se abre la puerta del baño y entra James masajeando su hombro izquierdo.

**-**¡James!- grité y saqué la cabeza por la cortina para alcanzar a verlo- ¡Estoy en la ducha!

-La llave no está abierta.

-Sí pero estoy en la regadera.

-¿Y? usted no está en la ducha si el agua no está corriendo.

-Estoy desnuda en la regadera a punto de abrir la llave. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hizo una pausa y lentamente inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunte.

-Viendo si puedo ver a través de la cortina desde este ángulo.

Inmediatamente me puse contra la cortina. -¡James!

-¿Qué?

-¡Detente!

-¿Por qué? No es como si realmente pudiera ver algo… por desgracia.

Mi cara comenzó a calentarse. -¿QUÉ. ESTÁS. HACIENDO. AQUÍ?

-Oh sí, creo que me estire demasiado el hombro en el gimnasio, así que tengo que poner una compresa caliente sobre él. ¿No te importa verdad?

-¿Por qué me importaría?

-Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer para poder frotar, y todo está aquí. Incluyendo la compresa.

-¿Y lo harás mientras estoy en la ducha?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Técnicamente no estás en la ducha.

Estire mi brazo para girar la manija y el agua salió como una corriente helada. –Ahora lo estoy.

-Que delicadita.

-¡Estas interrumpiendo mi ducha!

-No, si yo estuviera interrumpiendo tu ducha, estaría entrando en la regadera, oye…

Mis ojos se abrieron. El no lo haría, ¿verdad?... no se atrevería.

Se quito la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus abdominales bien definidos, sus musculosos brazos, su pecho y sus hombros.

Mi reparación se agitó un poco. –Tú no… ¿no entraras aquí, verdad?

El rio un poco entre dientes. –Claro que no, Kendall me mataría.

-Ah, eso es bueno.

-Aunque eso no significa que no voy a tratar de mirar un poco.

-¡James!

-Tranquila, no puedo ver nada de todos modos.

-Ah bueno, eso es bueno…

-No para mí.

-Pervertido.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Tengo que admitirlo. Mi rostro estaba ardiendo tras esta conversación. Mi sueño de anoche seguía repitiéndose en mi mente, tan viva como la escena de una película, y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme que pasaría si yo lo invitaba a unirse a mu ducha.

No es como si lo fuera a hacer.

Pero, ¿y si lo hiciera?

James sacó una especie de crema de una caja y me miró. –No vas a lavarte.

-¡Dijiste que no podías ver!

-Y no puedo- el sonrió- pero puedo ver tu perfil.

Mis ojos se abrieron. -¡James!

-¿Qué? No es diferente a como si tuvieras puesto un traje de baño.

-Bueno, tal vez…

James se echó a reír. –Entonces, ¿Te vas a lavar o no?

-No mientras sigas mirándome, esto es como porno gratis para ti.

-Bueno es algo así como caliente.

-Eres horrible.

-Solo estoy jugando contigo. No voy a mirar. Probablemente.

-Eso eso es tranquilizante- respondí con sarcasmo.

-Se que lo es.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, saque mi gel limpiador y comencé a tallarme. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que una ducha perfecta se fuera a la basura solo porque James Diamond se había lastimado un musculo.

No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras corría la esponja sobre mi cuerpo. Se froto el hombro con tanta precisión, poniéndole toda su atención a ese musculo. Oh, que tan malo es que yo estuviera prácticamente babeando.

Cambió a otra crema y se la untó sobre su hombro, después abrió un paquete con un paño caliente con una bandita adhesiva y se palmeo el hombro. –Mucho mejor.

Rocié un poco de champo sobre mi mano y me talle el cabello. -¿Tu hombro se siente mejor?

-Si- se sentó sobre el inodoro lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción. – Así que, he oído que usted no quiere acompañar a Kendall a su doble cita mañana.

-Oh bueno, no es nada contra ti. Solo que esa no es mi definición de diversión.

-Es una pena- yo estaba del otro lado de la ducha y podía observar como movía la cabeza para obtener una mejor visión. Típico hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, basta pensar en lo divertido que podría ponerse. Simplemente piensa en que Kendall va a pagar por todo.

-Probablemente.

-Y además están pensando en ir a ver una película.

-Eso está bien.

-Y yo no quiero ir solo.

-Así que llévate a Camille o cualquier otra de tus amigas con las que siempre estas cogiendo.

-No quiero.

-Entonces supongo que tu tampoco iras.

-O si iré, y tu también.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-Porque voy a quedarme aquí sentado hasta que tu estés de acuerdo en ir.

-¿Qué?

-Sip.

-No.

-Sipi

-James, no puedes.

-Si puedo.

-Pero…

-Su elección Katie- él se adelanto y me quito todas las toallas del estante.

-¡James!- di un grito ahogado.

-Sabes, alguien que escucha afuera de la puerta puede tener una idea equivocada por la forma en que gritas mi nombre tan constantemente.

-¡Agght!

-Van a pensar que acabas de tener un orgasmo realmente impresionante.

Mis ojos se abrieron. –Oh tu… tu… tu…

-Estoy esperando el adjetivo.

-¡Aggth!

-Debería de sentarme aquí afuera mientras te duchas más seguido.

-No te atreverías.

-No lo hare si tu aceptas ir a la cita doble mañana conmigo, Kendall y Jo.

-Está bien. Diviértete en la ducha, porque no me voy a ir.

-¡Esta bien! Iré a la estúpida cita contigo, Kendall y Jo.

-Eso está mejor- se puso de pie- te dejo para que continúes- el me saludó y se dirigió a la puerta, hizo una pausa y regreso a dejar las toallas de nuevo en el estante y tomo su camiseta sujetándola con los dedos. Me lanzó una sonrisa final, y se marcho. Dejándome sin aliento y ruborizada como nunca.

Kendall estaba encantado con que lo acompañáramos en su cita con Jo. El había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante italiano, "Villagio di Pompei" para cuatro, y luego planes para ir todos al cine.

Yo, por ejemplo, no estaba segura de querer comer en un restaurante con el nombre de una ciudad condenada, pero Kendall y Jo parecían encantados al respecto, y yo no podía decir nada.

-¿Tu sabes cómo fue que James me convenció para que fuera, verdad?- le dije a Kendall después de que le enviara un texto a Jo diciéndole que James y yo iríamos de chaperones. –Me mantuvo como rehén en la ducha, se negó a salir hasta que yo aceptara.

Las cejas de mi hermano se dispararon hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. –**El, ¿lo hizo?**

-Sí, fue un acoso sexual.

Kendall apretó los labios un segundo, y lo medito –No, no lo fue.

Me quede boquiabierta. ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano mayor tan sobreprotector?

-Sí lo es.

-No, no lo es- deslizó su teléfono hasta el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros- Solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Me mantuvo como rehén en la ducha. Estaba desnuda. ¡Kendall, podía ver mi perfil! Y además el estaba sin camisa.

-Pero en realidad no hizo nada, ¿verdad?

-Bueno no…

-Entonces no sé porque te preocupa tanto.

-Pero… pero…

-Tú tienes ropa bonita, ¿verdad?

-Yo… si.

-Que bien, porque Villagio di Pompei es un restaurante muy elegante.

-¡Es el nombre de un pueblo que quedo cubierto en lava caliente!

-Y tiene como requisito el que vayas vestido de etiqueta.

-¿Así que mi camiseta de los Sex Pistols está fuera de lugar?

Kendall me lanzó una mirada. –Voy a tener que pedirle a James que venga a arreglar tu vestuario.

-¿Por qué tú no puedes?

-Porque a mí me llevaría como cinco horas armar un vestuario decente, y James lo tendría cubierto en cinco minutos.

-Eres esperanzador, hermano mayor.

-Y tú sigues siendo la reina de las palabras para desanimar, hermanita.

A partir de las tres y media, aproximadamente dos horas antes de tener que salir para el restaurante, so oyo un golpe en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Entra- dije balanceando mis piernas a pocos centímetros del suelo.

James asomó la cabeza por la puerta. –Kendall quiere que te ayude a arreglarse.

-Vamos a un restaurante, no a conocer a la reina de Inglaterra. Kendall es un idiota

-De acuerdo, pero también quiere asegurarse de que no lo avergonzaras delante de Jo. Se están reuniendo después de la estadía de Jo en Nueva Zelanda después de tres años.

-Si a ella le gustaba hace tres años cuando era torpe y molesto, lo amara ahora que es más torpe y molesto.

James rodó sus ojos. –Vamos a ver qué vestidos tienes en tu armario.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de mi armario estaba abierta y el estaba arrojando vestidos sobre mi cama. Y treinta segundos, todos los vestidos se habían reducido, a un solo vestido color azul strapless, con tacones de oro, coquetas de oro y brazaletes de oro.

-Ahora, tú debes de encresparte el cabello, y sujetártelo en una cola de caballo. Esto de dará un aire de sensualidad, naturalidad y sencillez, sin caer en lo exagerado.

-De acuerdo…

El me sonrió. –Oye la moda es parte de lo que hago. Ahora- se paro cerca de mi cara, lo cual causo que mi rostro retrocediera alejándose de el. –Sombra de ojos dorada y delineador de ojos. Que la sombra de ojos sea brillante, si lo tienes y un rímel carmín… tal vez… ¿tienes color marrón?

-Oye James, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Me miró alarmado. -¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Seguro? Pareces saber demasiado sobre el maquillaje para chicas.

Hubo una pausa y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. – ¡Oh! Usted se pregunta sobre eso… no importa. No, no es nada de eso, mi mamá es dueña de su propia empresa de cosméticos, recuerda que crecí en torno a esta materia, es natural para mí.

-Correcto…

-¡Es enserio!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-No, no lo estas.

-Dije, correcto…

-Lo cual en lenguaje Katie significa "Si, loco"

-Tienes un muy buen punto.

-¿Lo ves?

-Estas exagerando.

-No lo estoy.

-Si lo estas.

-No lo estoy

-¡Si lo estas!

-¡Que no!

-Eres demasiado dramático.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Eres tan inmaduro!

-Y tú eres…

-CHICOS, ¡NOS VAMOS EN UNA HORA Y MEDIA! ¿QUIEREN YA PARAR CON ESO?- Kendall gritó desde la habitación de al lado.

-¿Puedes creerlo? El estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo.

-No, **eso **es inmadurez.

-Lo sé, que grosero.

-El realmente necesita obtenerse una vida propia.

-¡PUEDO ESCUCHARLOS!-Kendall gritó.

-¡Ya sabemos!- James y yo le respondimos.

Al final tome los consejos de maquillaje/peinado/vestido de James, y debo de admitir que luzco endemoniadamente bien para el corto tiempo en el que lo hice.

-Increíble.

Yo estaba de pie en la sala de estar, revisando mi bolso. Dinero por si acaso, brillo labial, un tampón de emergencia, tic-tacs*, cuando escuche la puerta del dormitorio de James.

Mire a mí alrededor para encontrar a James en traje, con corbata, las mangas de su camiseta enrolladas y sus ojos saliendo de sus cuencas.

-¿Qué? ¿No me veo bien?

-No, al contrario, te vez preciosa.

Le sonreí y otra vez mi cara se torno roja. –Gracias, tu también luces bastante bien.

El me devolvió la sonrisa, y Kendall salió corriendo de su habitación anudando su corbata. –Vamos, tenemos que movernos, las reservaciones son para al seis.

-En serio, ¿quieres ir a ver una película después?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Uh, solo por una cosita, que parecemos como si acabáramos de salir de una cena con el gobernador.

-Nadie se dará cuenta.

-Claro como nadie se da cuenta de un león corriendo por Hollywood.

-Eres tan melodramática.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, **tú.**

James se metió entre nosotros dos. -¿Podemos irnos? Pueden pelear sobre quien es mas melodramático camino al coche.

-Bien- resoplamos Kendall y yo dejando el apartamento, camino hacia recoger a Jo.

Jo rápidamente dejo el apartamento para unirse a nosotros y bajamos corriendo para subirnos al B.T.R. móvil, lo mejor que pudimos, teniendo en cuenta que dos de nosotros traían zapatos que podían hacerse pasar por zancos.

Nos las arreglamos para lograr llegar al Villagio di Pompei, cinco minutos antes de las seis y nos sentamos de inmediato en nuestra mesa reservada.

El restaurante era un lugar agradable, nada en absoluto de cómo yo lo imaginaba. Me imaginaba que me sentaría al borde de un cráter, no tengo tanta suerte. El restaurante fue decorado en blanco y dorado, con tablas cuadradas decoradas a la perfección con manteles blancos y grandes copas de cristal que juro yo pesaban más que un libro de cálculo avanzado.

El viaje en coche había sido bastante tranquilo. Jo se había sentado en la parte delantera con Kendall, hablando un poco, mientras que James y yo intercambiábamos una que otra palabra. Creo que finalmente se dio cuenta de que venía como chaperón, para asegurarse de que Kendall y Jo no tuvieran ningún tipo de diversión escandalosa. Yo sabía lo que se sentía. Tan aburrido como parecía.

Y la torpeza, apenas empezaba.

-Mmmmm- se lamió los labios Jo mientras ojeaba el menú- Tienen uva en sus ensaladas.

Kendall inmediatamente la miro con avidez. –Tú **amas **las uvas.

Tuvieron una pausa en la que se miraron con picardía, y de inmediato me dio la sensación de que había una referencia oculta, algo de lo que si me enteraba, vomitaría.

James y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y me aclare la garganta. –Uhm, wow tienen un menú muy bueno.

Muy bien. Es la conversación inicial mas frívola que existe, pero al menos les recordó a Kendall y a Jo que no estaban solos y que si de repente se lanzaban entre ellos, eso sería muy raro.

-Sí, sí- James concordó, con un poco (demasiado) entusiasmo- Fettuccini Alfredo y espaguetis, este restaurante lo tiene todo.

Kendall y Jo nos dirigieron una mirada indicando que nosotros nos estábamos pasando de locos, pero bueno, ellos empezaron con sus raros fetiches sexuales con las uvas. Si alguien se estaba poniendo loco (o frutal) eran ellos.

Llegó el camarero y nos pregunto si estábamos listos para ordenar. James y yo estábamos más que listos para comer y salir corriendo de allí, pero Kendall y Jo habían estado demasiado ocupados recordando viejos tiempos que al parecer eran más felices que la situación actual, por lo que pidieron un par de minutos más.

Ehhh.

-Vaya, esto me recuerda tanto a nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos- dijo Kendall a Jo mientras ojeaba mas el menú.

-Oh por dios, ¿verdad? Nos fuimos a ese restaurante italiano, y luego fuimos a la playa en tu coche… y wow jamás pensé que pudieran hacer los sujetadores tan débiles- chilló.

Los ojos de James tenían el tamaño de platos.

-Así que, ¿Cómo van los Lakers?- dijo James tratando de llevar la conversación a un tono más apropiado.

Al parecer Kendall y Jo no lo escucharon. –Y esas bragas tan pequeñas, ¿Cómo puedes usar eso? Se veía tan incómoda.

-Hablando de cosas incomodas, ¿recuerdas ese condón? Que accidentalmente lo compraste en talla pequeña.

Me pregunto seriamente si hay manera cortes de salir huyendo hacia al baño más cercano para poder escapar.

-Tenía un cupón, ¿de acuerdo?- respondió Kendall bromeando.

-Oh, ¿un cupón? Claro eso lo repara todo.

James y yo estábamos hundiéndonos en nuestros asientos, con las manos sobre los oídos tratando de no escuchar nada más.

En la escala de incomodidad del uno al diez, estaríamos alrededor de un doscientos más o menos.

El mesero regresó, interrumpiendo a Kendall y Jo en sus recuerdos de sexo en la playa. El único problema. Ellos todavía no miraban el menú.

James y yo le sonreíamos al camarero que lucía un poco molesto, antes de hundirnos más en nuestros asientos, cuando Jo recordó al parecer los Bóxers que uso Kendall ese día.

Oh cielos.

-Bueno, aprendimos una lección muy importante ese día- le dijo Kendall a Jo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jamás vuelvas a intentar tener sexo en el asiento delantero de tu coche.

Me volví hacia James. – ¿Mi cara esta verde?

-Tanto como la mía, quizás.

-Ejem…

-Trate de poner de nuevo el freno en el estacionamiento- recordó Kendall- eso fue incomodo.

-Hasta que por fin tuve la idea de mover el freno de mano hacia arriba- replicó Jo.

Creo que mis oídos comenzaron a sangrar en esos momentos.

-¿Están listos para ordenar ahora?- cuestionó el camarero.

-Si- dijo James dándole una mirada firme a Kendall y Jo.

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar Kendall.

-Todos tuvimos suficiente tiempo para decidir- le interrumpí.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza y James y yo rápidamente ordenamos el Fettuccini Alfredo con los espaguetis, después de una mirada rápida al menú, Jo ordeno los ravioles y Kendall se fue por los espaguetis.

Hubo una pausa, y luego James se puso firme. –Ustedes dos, ¿tuvieron relaciones sexuales en el asiento delantero del B.T.R. móvil?

Me puse firme también. –Oh por dios, eso es asqueroso. Hemos estado allí un millón de veces.

Kendall se encogió en hombros. –No teníamos ganas de movernos.

James y yo gemíamos del asco y nos dejamos caer de vuelta en nuestros asientos.

-Mañana a primera hora- me murmuro- iremos a cambiar la tapicería del auto.

-De acuerdo.

El mesero trajo nuestra comida y la devoramos.

Tomó alrededor de un minuto que Kendall y Jo comenzaran a robarse cositas de los platos de otro, y alimentar al otro con sus propios tenedores.

James apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, la mano a un lado de su cara y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, de modo que no podía ver lo que los dos tortolitos estaban haciendo.

-¿Por qué siento que estamos incursionando en su luna de miel?- le murmuré.

-Porque están actuando como si… ok eso es asqueroso- se levantó justo cuando Kendall y Jo comenzaron a succionarse los rostros atravesando nuestra mesa.

-Ewww- gemí.

El camarero regreso para preguntarnos si queríamos algún postre. James y yo negamos rápidamente y Kendall sacó su billetera antes de preguntarle si él quería pagar por mí.

James inmediatamente se le quedó viendo en estado de shock. –Uhm, amigo, pensé que tú pagarías por todos nosotros.

Kendall solo se encogió en hombros. –Pensé que se sentiría más como una cita doble si tú pagabas por tu pareja.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, yo hubiera bromeado acerca de la cantidad que James tuvo que pagar por su pene, porque realmente no me consideraba como su pareja, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de estrangular discretamente a Kendall como para expresar mi comentario. Además comencé a pensar que esa broma seria más adecuada para Kendall.

Pero no había manera de que la contara, porque al ritmo que iba, Kendall estaría de acuerdo.

James sacó su cartera y rápidamente pago nuestra cuenta.

-Yo pagare la propina- le dije.

-No tienes por qué.

-No, está bien, déjame.

Me miro a regañadientes, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Tire un billete de diez dólares en la mesa, con la esperanza de que Kendall y Jo agregaran un poco mas- quien sabe lo que el pobre mesero había escuchado de estos dos. Pero en seguido agregue otro de cinco dólares.

El camarero nos sonrió agradecido a James y a mí, y solo asintió la cabeza con Kendall y Jo. –Buena suerte a los dos.

-Gracias, la vamos a necesitar- respondió James mientras se ponía de pie y recogía nuestras cosas.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al coche. Jo se sentó en el asiento delantero otra vez. Solo que a James y a mi ya no nos importaba después de saber lo que había sucedido allí.

Tratamos de no pensar en eso, sin embargo Kendall y Jo empezaron a recordar otros buenos momentos… sobre todo en el asiento trasero.

-Oh, ¿recuerdas la apuesta que teníamos?- comentó Jo a Kendall mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-¿Qué apuesta?

-En la que veíamos sí o no Katie y James se conectaban antes de que ella cumpliera los veinte.

Hola torpeza, que gusto verte de nuevo.

-¡Oh si! Tú pensabas que ellos se unirían en el asiento trasero del coche- Kendall recordó.

-Sí, eso no va a suceder- le informe inclinándome hacia adelante- no después de que tu y Jo marcaron su territorio.

Jo hizo señas. –No, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de que ya no importa.

-¿Desde cuándo los asientos traseros incitan a tener sexo?- James preguntó- eso sería como intentar ligar en una viejo sofá.

-Si tú te pones a la derecha no es tan malo- dijo encogiéndose en hombros- ¡No significa que quiera que hagas eso con mi hermana!

James me miró y me dijo muy serio. –Katie, todos nuestros sueños de tener sexo en la parte trasera del B.T.R. móvil acaban de ser destruidos por tu hermano.

-¡Maldición! Y yo que tenía la esperanza de tener el cuerpo todo adolorido al final de nuestra sesión.

-Lo siento, simplemente eso no pasara ahora.

-Wow, todas esas clases de yoga y pilates para nada.

-¿Tú todavía tomas clases de yoga y pilates?

Jo empezó a canturrear. –Espero que tengas mi dinero listo.

-Yo no hago pilates, ¿Por qué?

-No, por ninguna razón. Tú has de ser muy flexible ¿no?

-Bueno, un poco, creo. ¿Por qué?

-Solo preguntaba.

-¡Sabia que la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos se estaba acumulando!

-Uhm, ¿Qué?- dije sin comprender- ¿Tensión sexual… entre James y yo?

-¡Sí!

-Oh pues, eh…

-¡Vamos, ustedes quieren saltar totalmente encima del otro!

¿Jo siempre fue de las que quieren meter a otras personas a la cama?

-¿Queremos?

-Sí, lo tienen escrito por todo el cuerpo.

Yo conscientemente subí un poco el vestido para cubrir más mis pechos.

-¡Estamos aquí!- cantó Kendall, aparcamos el coche frente a la entrada del cine. Salimos, y nos dirigimos a la taquilla.

-Dos entradas para "**Love me, Hate me"**- dijó Kendall sacando su cartera una vez más. Compro los boletos, Jame y yo nos miramos otra vez. Estuve a punto de sacar mi bolsa justo cuando James se adelantó y pidió dos boletos también.

-James…

El me calló con su mirada y pagó por las entradas. Me entrego una de ellas. –Aquí tienes.

-James, esto no es real.

-Déjame pagar por ti, ¿de acuerdo?- bajó la voz cuando siguió- es mi culpa que este aquí de todos modos, si yo no te hubiera atrapado en el baño, estarías en casa y no escuchando a Kendall y Jo recordar sus más memorables aventuras sexuales.

-Aun así tú te pondrías al corriente con ellos después.

-No, si yo no te hubiera convencido.

-Pero.

-Hey James, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a conseguir palomitas y bebidas?- Kendall interrumpió.

-Oh ¿Qué?

Jo me tomo del brazo. –Iremos al tocador de damas, nos vemos en la sala ocho.

-Seguro.

Jo me arrastro hacia el baño. –Así que… escupe. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y James?

-¿Además de absolutamente nada?

Jo apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas, al igual que un par de chicas con faldas de mezclilla y pequeños tops con olor a cigarrillo que se quitaron de sus lugares y nos dirigieron una mirada acusadora, como si nos fuéramos a robar los últimos de sus cigarros. Y Kendall decía que no podían mirarnos raro.

-Vamos Katie, yo podía sentir la tensión sexual chisporroteando entre ustedes dos, desde que puse un pie en el Palm Woods.

-Vaya, si que se debe sentir en el aire- yo escupí.

-Sin sarcasmos. Y si, de hecho sí. Ustedes dos quieren dormir juntos, es una locura.

-Bueno, yo no quiero.

-Si quieres.

-No

-Así que, si él se hubiera metido a disfrutar de tu ducha tu lo habrías golpeado en los huevos y habrías salido furiosa de allí, ¿correcto?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Kendall.

-Pero yo no le dije que James trato de disfrutar de mi ducha.

-Entonces supongo que James le ha de haber dicho.

-Oh.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba- se retocó los labios con brillo- ¿lista?

-Yo creo…

-Vamos, que los chicos nos han de estar esperando.

Efectivamente los chicos estaban afuera de la sala designada, con palomitas tamaño bolsa de basura y bebidas de tamaño como si no hubiéramos bebido nada en años.

-Son el tamaño pequeño- dijo Kendall encogiéndose en hombros.

Rodé los ojos y tome mi bebida que sostenía James, después nos adentramos en la sala.

El cine estaba realmente vacio, no me sorprendía ya que la película había estado en cartelera por aproximadamente un mes. Era una comedia romántica, y yo comenzaba a entender la razón por la cual Kendall y Jo habían elegido la película "con escenas más candentes" según las revistas de moda.

Lo que significaba que James y yo tendríamos que sentarnos entre mi hermano y su caliente novia.

Diablos.

James se sentó a un lado de mi, y Kendall se sentó entre él y Jo.

La película comenzó antes de tiempo, y nos pusimos cómodos entre nuestras palomitas y refrescos gigantes.

La película no estaba tan mala. Era sobre dos abogados que trabajaban en los lados opuestos de un mismo caso, y en el segundo en el que se encuentran, los insultos y las chispas empiezan a volar.

Aunque no era del todo realista, puesto que empezaron a tener sexo en pleno elevador.

-Ese sí que es un largo viaje por el ascensor- comento James metiéndose un puño de palomitas a la boca.

-¿Qué no debió de detenerse hace un par de minutos?- agregue sorbiendo un poco de mi refresco.

James abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido más molesto del mundo, bueno, uno de los más molestos. El de mi hermana a punto de hacerlo con Jo.

Tanto James como yo miramos a nuestro lado para encontrar a Jo sobre el regazo de mi hermano, gimiendo contra su boca.

-¿No era el punto de que nosotros viniéramos, asegurarnos de que eso no sucediera?- le dije a James.

-Eso fue lo que me hicieron hacer creer.

-Creo que fuiste engañado.

-He llegado a tener esa impresión.

-Oh Kendall- gimió Jo enterrando sus dedos sobre el cabello de él.

-Te juro, que si desabrocha sus pantalones, voy a tener que salir corriendo de aquí- le anuncie a James.

-Voy justo de tras de ti.

Hubo un sonido de golpes, miramos alrededor una vez mas y encontramos a mi hermano y a Jo en el suelo.

-¡Oh por dios!- di un grito ahogado.

-Somos unos pésimos chaperones- dijo James de mal Humor.

-Igual no nos iban a pagar- le consolé.

-Cierto…

-Uhm, Kendall, Jo, ¿Qué no se supone que es justamente esto lo que no deben de hacer?- hablé

Ellos me vieron por el tiempo suficiente, luego continuaron rodando por el piso del cine.

-¿Sabias? Si grabamos esto y lo subimos a internet, haríamos mucho dinero.

-¡No! Creo que eso se considera pornografía.

-¡Exactamente!

Le di una ligera palmadita en la nuca. –Eres horrible.

-Eso he oído.

Finalmente la película termino y nos las arreglamos para lograr separar a ese par del piso del cine.

-Saben, dijo Kendall justo al salir del edificio- Jo y yo estábamos pensando en llevarnos el coche a la playa, para así recordar nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos.

-Oh, muy bien- dijo James- solo no tienen porque arrastrarnos con ustedes.

-En realidad, queremos ir inmediatamente, ya saben, para deshacernos de toda esta tensión que nos cargamos. ¿No les importa caminar, verdad?

-Uhm- fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca.

-Oh bueno- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa- entonces los veremos luego.

El se marcho con Jo en el coche. Dejándonos a mí y a James de pie en el estacionamiento.

-Y el se hace llamar mi mejor amigo- dijo finalmente James haciendo un mohín.

-Somos unos chaperones horribles. Nuestros encargos se acaban de ir.

-Igual no hubiéramos podido hacer nada.

-No puedo creer que él y Jo nos dejaran abandonados aquí.

-Bueno, cuando se está caliente, se está caliente.

-No significa que no hubieran podido esperar otros 20 minutos.

James solo respiro hondo. –Vamos, hay que irnos a casa- volteo a ver mi pies- ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿Qué?

-A causa de tus zapatos, parece que te vas a quebrar un tobillo con ellos.

-Oh, uhmm, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo- dijo con escepticismo- solo hazme saber si quieres que te cargue.

Sonreí. –Claro, lo hare.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección de Palm Woods.

-Así que, apuesto a que las cosas no terminaron como esperábamos- le dije a James.

-No, por poco creía que terminaríamos montando en el auto como Kendall y Jo.

-No era una buena idea.

-Oh si- rodó los ojos- ya espero tres años, ¿Qué acaso otros veinte minutos lo iban a matar? Es decir, nosotros hemos esperado tanto tiempo y…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-¿Huh?

-¡James?

-¿Mande?

-¿Acabas de decir, lo que yo creo que acabas de decir?

-Depende, ¿Qué crees que acabo de decir?

-¿Acabas de decir que hemos esperado mucho tiempo para tener sexo?

-Ah… bueno… un poco.

-¿Así que Jo tiene razón? ¿Si tenemos tensión sexual?

-Si me estas preguntando si ella tenía razón, bueno no la tenía.

-Bueno, yo pensaba, que era solo en mi mente- me sonroje tras haber dicho eso.

Se detuvo en seco. –Espera, ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu pensaste… tu lo sentías?

-James podemos continuar, estar parados no es bueno para mis pies.

-Solo tienes que responder la pregunta.

-Supongo que un poco.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo. -¿Cómo pudiste pensar que todo eso estaba solamente en tu cabeza?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir, ¿no he dejado bastante en claro que me gustaría meterme debajo de tu vestido?

-Uhm…

-Yo solo estaba en medio broma cuando dije que quería meterme contigo a la ducha.

-Oh- mi cara se puso más caliente, necesitaría un equipo de bomberos para apagar el calor de mi cara.

-Sí.

Vacile un momento. – ¿Me puedes llevar?

El sonrió. –Claro que si- me quite los tacones que traía y los mantuve en la mano para cuando James se arrodillo. Me arrastre por su espalda y él se apodero de mis tobillos. Antes de elevarse a sí mismo de nuevo.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas entre James y yo. Escuchando al tráfico y los gritos de las personas saliendo de bares y restaurantes.

Estábamos casi en Palm Woods, cuando James me preguntó. –Tú sabes, que yo no solo quiero tener sexo contigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que realmente siento algo por ti. No es solo una cosa física.

Sonreí. –Bien, porque yo me siento de la misma manera.

El me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿tu le dijiste a Kendall, sobre el asunto de la ducha?

-Si lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el me preguntó acerca de que si te mantuve de rehén en la ducha y yo solo quería sincerar las cosas con el.

-Oh…

-Quería asegurarme de que él estaba de acuerdo con esto.

-¿Lo está?

-Lo está.

Me eche a reír. –Apuesto a que sí.

Finalmente llegamos a Palm Woods y me llevo hasta el 2J. Sacó su llave de su bolsillo, entramos y aseguramos la puerta.

Me deslice sobre su espalda, y él se volvió hacia mí. Duramos mirándonos un buen rato, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura acercando mucho nuestros cuerpos.

Después de unos segundos, nos separamos. Respirando agitadamente.

-Wow- me las arregle para decir en voz entrecortada.

El asintió con la cabeza.

Me mordí el labio, y le tome la mano. -¿A tu habitación?

Vi como se le iluminaron los ojos. -¿Segura?

Yo sonreí. –Sí, lo estoy.

El me sonrió de vuelta y me tomó en sus brazos. Me llevo cargando al estilo novia hacia su habitación, que se cerró en un fuerte golpe después de que el la patera al entrar.

Todos estaban fuera del apartamento esa noche, la próxima vez tendremos que arreglárnosla para poder salir de la cama a la mañana siguiente. Bueno, todos estaban fuera excepto a Kendall y Jo que esa mañana eran los únicos asaltando el refrigerador.

Kendall y Jo quedaron sorprendidos al vernos tan desalineados, y luego Jo dijo: -¿No pudieron haberlo hecho en la parte trasera del auto?

-Bueno lo hubiéramos hecho- dije yo- pero ustedes se lo llevaron antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad. Así que tuvimos que conformarnos con la cama de James.

Kendall gimió. –Jamás seré capaz de ver tu cama de la misma manera- le chilló a James.

-Bueno, fuiste tú el que hizo la apuesta con Jo, de que Katie y yo dormiríamos juntos antes de que ella cumpliera los veinte.

-¡Pero era una broma!

-Hablando de eso- Jo se dirigió a Kendall- ellos se unieron antes de que Katie cumpliera los veinte años, por lo que me debes…

-Solo la mitad de la apuesta original, porque ellos se unieron en la cama de James.

-Aun así me debes diez dólares.

Kendall se quejó y le entrego el dinero.

-Oye- le dije yo sonriente- eso te pasa por pedirnos que te acompañáramos a tu cita, y luego abandonarnos para tener sexo con tu cita.

-Eso no habría pasado si ustedes fueran mejores chaperones.

-En realidad, ahora que lo veo, creo que es por eso que tú nos pediste a nosotros que fuéramos tus chaperones. Porque sabias que no haríamos nada, si ustedes se escapaban.

-Eso es… es… ¡ridículo!

-¿Lo es? ¿En serio?- me reí de la mirada de horror de Kendall, y tome a James fuera de la cocina hacia el cuarto de baño- Vamos, tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo si quieres que me la crea.

James sonrió y les mando un saludo a Kendall y Jo. –Gracias por pedirnos que los acompañáramos en su Cita doble.

Y cerramos la puerta del baño. Sonriéndonos el uno al otro.

* * *

...

**Veamos… a ver si recuerdo todo lo que quería decirles.**

**Punto 1: Traducir, es muy complicado, más de lo que parece. Hubo muchas frases, que por más que trate de darles un sentido, no podía, no les entendía, así que las traduje como dios me dio a entender (y si dios se equivoco, ni modo). Además, hay expresiones que se bien que significaban, pero no encontré una equivalencia al español. Por ejemplo, la expresión "Hardy-har-har" significa que algo es muy divertido, pero al español no supe cómo ponerle, así que lo puse como "Hilarante". Así mismo la frase "Freak out" lo traducen como enloquecer o desesperarse, utilice la primera.**

**Punto 2: Yo no suelo traducir. Hice esto por dos razones. La primera es que el fandom al español de B.T.R. no tiene nada de Jatie, y es mi pareja favorita y no hay ni uno solo. Y como mi musa para escribir mis propios fics está muerta, pensé que una traducción no estaría mal, chance y a algunos de ustedes les llama la atención. Además, tengo unos problemillas con mis clases de inglés en la escuela y traducir esto, es como una forma de practicar mi idioma, ya estoy trabajando en otro fic traducido de esta mima autora llamado "The school proyect" y si gustan leerlo en ingles, pueden buscarlo en mi lista de favoritos, al igual que este, cuyo título original el "The DoubleDate" ambos en mi opinión son muy divertidos.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, queja sugerencia, respecto a la traducción, envíenme un review o un MP, y con gusto los atenderé. Estos últimos puntos son para aclarar ciertas cosas, y para sí la autora original tiene una duda, esto le ayude más rápido.**

**Espero que les guste. Tiene mi esfuerzo en traducirlo. Es una pareja que a mí me fascina, fueron 21 hojas en Word, si me lleve un buen rato escribiéndolo. Lo hago con todo gusto y si dejan su opinión me harán muy feliz.**

**Los quiero ^3^!**

**Kany!**

**P.D: sabían que el google traductor, traduce a James como Santiago…. Raro…**

**P.D.2: Es muy divertido escribir fics con Jo… es decir imagínense la frase, "Y yo le dije a Jo, que yo jamás…" suena redundante, pero la vdd no lo es. **

**P.D.3: Science-Fantasy93 i hope you like it!**


End file.
